Starting A New Life
by tru2urheart
Summary: After Hermione finds out she is pregnant with Draco's baby, she runs away to America and starts a new life.
1. Leaving Home Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Elizabeth, Jennifer, and all the American people. **

A/N: Okay. This is the story. Here's chapter 1. 

Chapter 1: Leaving Home Forever 

It was her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was pacing the floors. Hermione didn't know what to do. She had to tell someone. So she picked up a feather pen and a one-foot parchment and began to write:

_Dear Draco,_

_I know we have gotten close in the past two months, but I think our friendship should end right here. I don't want it to, but it's for our own good. The reason I'm saying this is…is that I'm pregnant…with your baby. If anyone found out it belonged to you, especially Harry, Ron, and the Weasley family, they would disown me. I don't want to face them. _

_I don't even want to know what your father would say. He may probably try to kill one of us. That's why I'm running away from the Wizarding World for good. Who would miss Mudblood Granger anyway? I'll travel to the States and maybe get a job working as a waitress until I have the baby. I may never come back. _

_There's one last thing I need to tell you. I have grown feelings for you. Every time I see you, my world spins and turns into a dreamland. I love you, Draco and don't think that will ever change. _

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Just then, she went to the Owlery and called the School Owl, Markie. "Take this to Draco after dinner." Hermione said and went back to the dormitories.

She took her trunk and pocket sized it so she wouldn't have much weight to carry. She also packed enough food that she got in the kitchen in a separate bag that would last her a month.

She had gotten her Apparating License so she apparated out of the school and at the airport. "One ticket to California, U.S." She said as if in a rush.

"Where is your luggage?" The man at the desk asked.

"I don't need it, so can I please get a ticket?" He handed it to her; she paid for it in pounds and boarded the plane. As she found a seat next to the window, she began to cry.

"Is this seat taken?" A middle-aged lady with blue eyes and black hair asked. Hermione shook her head and the woman sat down. "

Then, the plane began to move. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you crying?"

"I miss my friends and family."

"Then, why did you leave?"

"I left to keep my friend and myself safe from Voldemort."

"Who's that? He sounds dangerous."

"He is. My friend's father knows him."

"Then, he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort, wouldn't he?"

"Well, to them I'm different and unworthy so if my friend and I have a relationship, Voldemort will get mad and kill one of us."

"You had a relationship with him?"

"Yeah, a very close one."

"How close?"

"Close enough that I got pregnant with his baby."

"Oh my God. You barely look eighteen."

"I'm seventeen. I ran away from school and my friends and my family. I may never see them again."

"I'm so sorry. Do you know where you're going to stay?"

"Well, no. I may have to live in a box until I earn enough money to rent an apartment."

"I refuse to let that happen. You can work for me and I'll pay for you to live somewhere."

"Why thank you. What is job by the way?"

"I am a director for movies and if you want to, you can be an actress for one of my films."

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Hermione asked as if desperate.

"Don't. I have everything I ever wanted already."

The plane landed at the first stop in Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States. "Do you want me to take you to lunch?" the woman in the plane asked.

"Sure…oh yeah my name is Hermione. I never got to find out your name." Hermione said curiously as they entered a restaurant.

"My name Elizabeth Spielberg."

"Oh my God! You're…" Hermione said, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Yes, Steven Spielberg's wife."

"Can I have your autograph?" Hermione asked almost in the verge of tears not believing whom she came across.

"Dear, you wouldn't need an autograph from me because soon the people are going to want autographs from you."

"You really think I'll get famous."

"Absolutely. I know a star when I see one."

After lunch, they went back to the plane for the final trip to California. Los Angelos to be specific. When they landed and got off, Hermione turned her trunk into normal size when no one was looking.

It was sunny that day. Elizabeth showed Hermione around the city in her "limousine". During the ride, Elizabeth looked at Hermione. "Hermione dear, do you have any nice clothes."

"When you say nice, do you mean formal or just casual."

"Both."

"Well, I have nice casual clothes I guess."

"You guess? Come open you trunk let me see what you have." Elizabeth pulled out a couple of tank tops, three pairs of jeans, and a jean skirt. "Hermione, this is no good. You truly need clothes. Let's go shopping."

"But I haven't enough money."

"I'll buy it for you as a gift."

"You have done so much for me. What can I say, you're an angel."

"Thanks for the complement." They went through so many stores. Hermione got lovely clothes and so much that she could wear one outfit a day for a month without wearing the same outfit twice.

They were finally heading to Spielberg Manor. When they got there, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The manor was huge. It had a fountain with icy blue water. The house looked tremendously beautiful it was hard to believe that it wasn't a dream. "You can stay here for now." Elizabeth said. Hermione was taken up to her room. It was the size of her house in London. There was a king-sized bed with green and silver sheets. It reminded her of Draco. She stared at it for so long, she didn't notice when a girl walked from behind her. "Hello." Hermione suddenly went out of her deep reverie.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she looked at the girl. She had red hair and green eyes and was a super-model looking type.

"Why, I'm Jennifer Riley. I'm new in the acting industry. How about you?" Jennifer said looking at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione and I am soon going to be new in the acting industry."

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm also seventeen." Hermione said calmly.

"What high school are you going to?"

"I used to go to a boarding school in London."

"Used to? You're a high school drop out?"

"You can say that in a way." Hermione answered looking down.

"It's a long story."

"I have time." So Hermione told her the story of her and Draco and how she is having his child.

"Oh you poor thing. You wanna meet my friends?"

"Sure." Hermione said and they left out of the room.

**A/n: Hello readers. This is my first fic; so don't be too harsh when you review. I want to know if I should continue writing this story. So I need Reviews. Oh yeah and if any of you all are questioning if Steven Spielberg has a wife, I don't know. I made her up.**


	2. Never Mess With a Pregnant Person

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took a while to update. I was very busy. **

Chapter 2: Never Mess With a Pregnant Person

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling sick. She jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was feeling much better. She took a nice cold shower and got dressed in a pink tube top with blue jeans. She thought that she should enjoy the life being skinny before she can't wear clothes like this anymore.

She was very hungry, but she had no idea where the kitchen was. So, she decided to look for it. The house seemed bigger on the inside rather than the outside. She walked down two flights of stairs even though she could've taken the elevator. Ever since she went in an elevator with her mom and it got stuck for 13 hours, she didn't want to take the chance.

On the second floor, there was a game room. She walked in cautiously. There were a few people in there. Jennifer was there talking to a boy that reminded her of Seamus Finnigan. He had dark brown hair with a few freckles and very slim. Hermione looked to the corner of the room where there were a group of immature boys staring at her. They were flirting and Hermione was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Then, a boy about eighteen with black hair and deep brown eyes walked up to her.

"I've never seen you here before. What's your name?" he says a manly voice.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger." She said smiling, but not pleasantly.

"I see you're from London. Welcome to America."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Jeffery Johnson. Are you an intern for the acting industry?"

"Uh…yeah. There are a lot of them here I see."

"Oh yeah...It's for this movie they're making with five teenagers. I'm the star." He said with a very full of himself tone. Hermione didn't like it one bit. She sure hoped he wasn't trying to impress her because it didn't work.

"Can you tell me where the kitchens are?" She said hurriedly.

"Make a right after the third door. Keep walking until you see an exit. Make a left and the kitchens are not so far away."

"This place is big. I hope I don't get lost. Thanks by the way." She walked away. As she walked away, he grabbed her ass. She turned around promptly. She was angry.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said her face turning hot.

"What do you think…bitch?" He said ready to stalk off. She had enough. She knew he was trouble from the beginning.

"Watch your back…Never mess with a pregnant person." She said knowing it was shock him.

"What!" He said with utmost shock.

"I'm pregnant and you know how pregnant people get. Honey, you wouldn't want to mess with me. I would chew you up and spit you out like the shit you are." He was slightly offended, but she didn't care. She walked off with an attitude.

"Yeah whatever." He said under his breath. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a curse. Soon he grew a tail and ears. He still didn't know what had just happened.

"That's only just the beginning, Johnson" She said under her breath.

By the time she got to the kitchen, she was no longer hungry. She just took a banana for the sake of being a healthy pregnant person. She decided to go outside. There was a pool. Not much people were in it. Most of them were getting a tan. She sat down in a tanning chair and a waitress walks up to her.

"May I get you anything?" the woman asked as sweet as can be.

"No thank you." The waitress just nodded and went to someone who just entered. This place was like royalty. She still couldn't help but think of her Draco. She loved him so much and it was hard to ever stop thinking about him. She may never see him again.

Hogwarts

Draco was wide awake. He couldn't sleep knowing that the love of his life, Hermione Granger, was out in another country probably suffering and pregnant. It was too hard for him. What is he going to say when people ask where Hermione is? He looked at the letter once more and then tossed it aside.  
He couldn't stay here. He was thousands of miles away from the only person that understands him. He was going to find her. And if it means staying with her and starting a new life there, he is going to do it. He packed his bags and shrunk it and apparated to the airport. He walked up to a man at a desk.

"One ticket to United States." He asked.

"What state?" the man at the desk asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Draco said dumbly.

"Well then, where's your luggage?"

"I don't need them." The man eyed him.

"What's up with you kids and not using luggage? You might as well go to California where that other young lady went. You all just suit each other. Think you'll too old for luggage." The man said rather rudely.

"What young lady?"

"So you are interested."

"Can you describe her?"

"She had brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She didn't have any luggage and something seemed to upset her." The man said as though Draco should have been psychic.

"Thanks, a ticket to California then." Draco took the ticket and hurried to catch his flight. For the entire trip, Draco was wondering. The description seemed like her. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She must have shrunken her luggage too and she must have been sad for leaving. He finally arrived at the port of California. He had no idea where to go. He needed to search all places where waitresses work to see if she got a job working there. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I am doing this at 1:00 in the morning, so I'm tired. It may not have been so detailed because I'm not thinking straight. I hope it gets better. I don't think it's all that, but I'll really find out when I get my reviews. Oh yeah…since I'm on SPRING BREAK, I have more writing time.**


	3. Looking For Hermione

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I am always busy. I got school tomorrow, so I better hurry and write this. **

Chapter 3: Looking for Hermione.

Draco looked everywhere, but where is Hermione? He searched every bar, restaurant, and hotel of Muggle, USA, but failed to find her. It has been three days and he started to get worried. He decided to look elsewhere for her. He had also bought himself a house in Los Angelos. It wasn't as big as the Malfoy Manor back in London, but it was better than nothing.

One morning, he woke up still thinking about what Hermione could be doing right now. He got up and took a cold shower and headed for a drive in the neighborhood. It was very hot and sunny and he thought it was a good time to start his search again.

As he drove up the street, a girl about seventeen walked up to him at a stoplight. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was slender and walked like a model. "Hi…my name is Sherry and I noticed that you are so hot." Draco glared at the girl as if she was insane.

"Thanks…I guess."

"I like your ride…can I get a ride?" She said flirtier than before.

"Umm…I'm kinda in a hurry." Draco stated.

"I bet it can't be that of an emergency. Besides I just want a ride somewhere. It's not too far away."

"Well, I guess so. Where are you heading? I'm heading to The Acting Industry. It's five blocks from here." Draco sped off hoping to get to the destination of Sherry so he can continue looking for his beloved.

"What's your name by the way?" The girl just stared at him with her striking blue eyes.

"Draco…Malfoy."

"That's an unusual name, Draco." Draco just ignored her and then pulled up to a mansion. It had the sign **Acting Industry** and Draco assumed that is where she wanted to go.

"Here you are."

"Thanks. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back. She just glared and walked out of the car.

When he was about to leave, he had sworn he saw a girl that looks similar to Hermione. He didn't want to risk leaving, so he decided to go in.

The mansion had everything. There were a lot of teenagers his age there. A lot of girls began flirting at him and began to get very annoyed. He walked up to the front desk. There was a man at the seat of the desk. Draco walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone." Draco asked.

"Name." The man said as though he hardly cared.

"Hermione Granger." The man went to the computers. A girl with red hair and green eyes walked up to him.

"Did you say you were looking for Hermione Granger?" Draco seemed a bit hopeful.

"Yes…you know her?"

"Yes I do…her room is on third floor."

Do you know her?"

"Yeah…she's a school friend."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." The girl's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You're Hermione's boyfriend. She's told me so much about you. She really misses you. She's up in her room. I'll take you there. Oh…this is so exciting." She was so happy. She knew how happy Hermione would be.

They walked up the flight of steps until they finally reached the 3rd floor.

"Here's her room. It is 1 o'clock, so she's most likely laying on her bed reading a book. By the way, my name is Jennifer Riley." With that she left with an ear to ear smile.

Draco knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. How long he had waited to here her sweet voice. He walked in silently. He looked in the room and spotted her. She was quietly reading a book about babies and he can see why. She had gotten very big from since the last time he saw her, which was about one month ago. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. Her cheeks seemed rosier than before and her skin seemed to glow.

"Hermione?" He said as though he wanted to know if that was really her.

_Hermione's POV_

I heard the door knock while I was reading a book about babies. "Come in," I said. I continued to read my book. It was after all interesting. I had no idea that baby fetuses looked like little aliens. The babies were also very cool. Then, I heard my name. I had totally forgotten that someone was there. The voice sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be. I looked at the source of the voice. It could be. It was my love.

"Draco?" I said. Tears began welling up in my eyes. He came closer and couldn't help but get up from the bed and hug him tightly. I cried. I cried for what seemed like forever. We pulled apart to stare at each other. He was here; my Draco. He pulled me in for a kiss and couldn't help but return it. The kiss lasted for five minutes until we pulled apart for air.

"Hermione" he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco." We kissed again. I interrupted the kiss even though I didn't want to. "Why did you come to find me? You're just putting yourself in danger."

"Hermione, I don't care. I just wanted to be with you. I love you and it's not going to change."

"We love you too." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Draco just remembered that she was pregnant.

"How much along are you?"

"I'm only three months going on four any week now."

Did you find out if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to find out tomorrow. I hope you come."

"Hermione of course I'll be there. I want to be with you the rest of my life."

They lied on the bed and fell asleep. His arms were around her waist and they seemed very happy.

**A/N: Why do I always write chapters on Sundays and so late at night? Anyway, I have one more chapter to go and an epilogue. I hope you are enjoying this. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
